just say you'll understand
by a cold day in december
Summary: Ally tells Austin how she feels about him, hoping that he'll return the feelings. When he stays mute at her confessions, can they ever get together? Well... They are the perfect match after all, Austin said so himself. Auslly. TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters you recognize here are not mine, never have been, and never will be. I make no profit from this and I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done, promise. :-) **Oh and:** I got the title from the Goo Goo dolls song, without you here, that isn't mine either.

**Warnings:** Uh, it's a tad OOC, well I think. But sadness can do that, can't it? well that's my excuse. No further warnings for this chapter :-)

**Summary: **Ally tells Austin how she feels about him, hoping that he'll return the feelings. When he stays mute at her confessions, can they ever get together? Well... They are the perfect match after all, Austin said so himself. Auslly. TWO SHOT.

**Author's Note: **I know this is a bit sad for the first part. Well I was ill, and a bit sad, so there you go. Please enjoy it anyway! **and woo, my first two-shot everyone :-)**

**Word Count: **around 3,022

**Please excuse any spelling errors. Thanks.**

* * *

**just say you'll understand**

_part one_

* * *

:::

"Hey Austin, can I talk to you for a sec?" She doesn't wait for his response, pulling him into the practice room and slamming the door loudly. Trish has got the store, it's okay. Ally's only just worked up the courage to do this, and she's not going to back out now.

Well, _Trish_ isn't going to let her back out now.

"What's up, Als?" He says, sitting on the piano bench. She's standing up, pacing, far too nervous to even consider sitting. She's restless and he's waiting. "Als?" he questions softly, causing her to look at him.

Ally's never been scared in front of Austin, she can do anything with him, even _sing,_ but now she's afraid. Her stage fright wants to take over, she can _feel_ it wanting to overwhelm her, swallow her up.

But she can't allow it to. _It's Austin, for God's sake, _she tells herself, _He's your bestfriend._

However, after this conversation, he might not be anymore.

"Give me a minute." She says, voice cracking. She can feel his eyes on her, burning holes through her, but he stays quite like she asked for and she's grateful. Playing with the hem of the curtain, Ally takes a deep breath.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?" He answers her breathlessly.

Turning to look at him, she fights the urge to chew her hair desperately. She has to do this normally, and looking at him straight in the eye.

"I don't know how you're going to react." She says honestly. "This... This could jeopardise everything, I know. But I can't go on like this**— **heck, even _Trish_ knows I can't go on like this, and I didn't even have to say anything to her. I can't believe I'm going to do this. It's just, I hate being bottled up, and I couldn't even write it in my book in case someone read it and embarrassed me and**—**"

"Ally." Austin cuts her of softly. She takes a much needed breath, and he stands, walking over to give her a hug.

She wants to say _don't, you won't want to in a minute_, but she knows this might be it, the last Austin Moon hug she's ever going to get. So when his arms slide around her waist, hers slip easily around his neck and she clings to him for dear life.

"Hey, Als." He says comfortingly, giving her a squeeze. "It's okay, just tell me."

_I wish I could_, she thinks.

She's not crying, but she wants to, and Ally pulls away slowly, reluctant to let go, because she's not quite sure what she may be letting go of yet. (_It could be of the hug, but it could be of everything that has been her world for the past year.)_

"Austin, I—I—I—" She stutters and takes a deep breath. This _has _to come out right. "Austin, I think I'm in love with you. And you know, not the bestfriend way, the _real way._"

They're a few metres apart now. He's just looking at her, openly staring, eyes a little wider than normal, body stiff. In turn, she starts to shake, and the silence he lets hang over them makes her want to scream _and shout and cry and—_

"I know it's really sudden and unexpected. I just couldn't help it. The way you are, you're everything I've ever wanted to be, and like you said a long time ago, we're a perfect match. I just couldn't stop myself from loving you." She's rambling now, scared and vulnerable like a child. He's still not saying anything.

The tears begin to slip down her cheeks, and Ally doesn't wipe them away.

"I knew you wouldn't want me, _I'm so stupid._ How could you even want me anyway?"

She knows she's talking more to herself than to him, but the silence still hurts her heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Ally says desperately. She knew it would end up like this, but one part of her desperately wanted to believe he'd return her feelings, take her in his arms, breathe each other in; everything that was _supposed_ to happen.

"I'm so sorry." She says again, and curses the day she ever fell in love with him.

All this time, he says nothing, standing motionless, trying to process what she has said to him, but never quite managing it. He wants to shake his head, _talk_ to her; ask her questions. But something stops him, something inside him tells him _no_ and he doesn't know what it is but he hates it.

"You always said silence was the scariest sound, being a musician and all." Ally says into the ever growing void between them. "I guess I would have to agree."

Then she runs; _runs and runs and runs_, tears spilling everywhere, and wishing that someone would just be there to hold her.

* * *

Trish and Dez watch Ally fly out of the store, not bothering to stop or talk or anything. She just runs further and further away.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Trish says with shock in her voice. "Dez, you don't think he— he—"

"Turned her down?" Dez says softly. Trish nods stiffly. "I think he did. Either that or he didn't say anything at all. I don't know which would be worse."

Dez knows it's not the time to be _silly Dez, _it's time to be _observant, smart, comforting Dez_ because Trish is sad that Ally's sad and it's all falling apart a little bit.

If he's being honest, he's a little sad too. He thought Austin would be smart enough not to turn her down, to see that she was pretty much one of the greatest things that ever happened to him. _There'll be time to speak to Austin later,_ He thinks. He has to help Trish look after Ally now.

"C'mon Trish," He coaxes, "Call Mr. Dawson and explain to him briefly what happened, ask him what we should do with the store." So she does, and wonders when he actually came up with _good, helpful_ suggestions, but she's too worried about Ally to think about it too much.

"He says we should lock up." Trish says and Dez nods, and just like that, it's done. Dez figures Austin probably won't be leaving any time soon, and he's right, considering he knows Austin so well. So they just leave and leave him in there.

"Where will Ally be?" Dez asks. Trish knows her best, well, maybe after Austin.

"I would say the pond." Trish says thoughtfully, "But she won't want everyone to see her crying in public, that place is quite busy during the day. So she'll be at home." Trish nods to herself, as if confirming that's right. Dez cracks a small smile; he might be rubbing off on her just a little bit.

"Let's go then."

And they go.

* * *

"Go away!" Ally moans helplessly as she hears the loud knocks on her door. "Please!" She adds; she's always going to be nice, no matter how upset she is.

"Ally, please let us in." Trish begs. She knows where Ally and her father keep the spare key to their house, so Ally doesn't question how she got in. Trish said _us,_ so Ally assumes Dez is with her, because it's definitely not going to be Austin.

"I don't want to see anyone right now." She moans again and bursts into sobs. She's lying in a little curled up ball on her bed, like a cat. _Ally-cat, that's what Austin calls me sometimes,_ She thinks. This causes her to cry more.

There are loads of tissues she's used on her bed, all piled up neatly in one place, because this is Ally after all. "Dez, kick the door in." She hears Trish mutter. Ally doesn't care anymore, but she knows Dez won't.

"No!" He protests and she smiles slightly, knowing her friends inside out.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Is all Trish says before _BANG,_ and Ally can see them both standing in her doorway. "Oh _Ally_." Trish says next as she leaps onto the bed to give her friend a hug. Ally does want a hug, no matter how much she says she doesn't, and hugs back, trying desperately not to cry hysterically all over Trish's shirt.

She's knows Trish wouldn't mind, _ever,_ but Ally minds.

"Hey, hey, shh." Is all Trish can say because in all honesty she has no idea what to say; she never expected this to happen, she thought Austin would like Ally too.

She's conflicted, because Austin is her friend as well. But Ally's here, _hurting_ in front of her eyes and she can't help but feel the anger boil underneath her skin. Trish has a loyalty to Ally. She let's go of the hug, and Ally sits crossed-legged, trying to let her tears subside.

"D-Dez?" Aly asks and he comes to sit on the bed too, next to Trish.

"Yes?"

"Why are you not w-with Austin?" She questions. She might be upset, heartbroken, falling apart, but that doesn't mean her feelings have gone away. Plus, she still cares for Austin, they are (_were_?) bestfriends after all.

Dez looks at her simply. "Because he wouldn't talk to me yet anyway. He likes to be alone when dealing with things. I'll talk to him later, invite him round to play video games, or eat a window burger or something." She smiles reluctantly and nods. "Plus," Dez adds, even though he doesn't have to, "I know you need a friend more right now."

Ally hugs him too. She doesn't talk to Dez all the time, but when he's being serious like this, she feels as if she can understand him, because she's quirky, and she's been on the outside too, so she knows what it's like.

"Thank you." She whispers before letting go.

"Hey, I have something." Dez says, pulling his backpack towards him. Ally expects him to take out a ham, or a pair of clown shoes _—something ridiculous— _but instead he hands her a box of tissues.

"I think that's the most useful thing you've ever carried around." Trish says, impressed with her redhead friend. Ally smiles, but it comes out as more of a grimace. "_Talk about good timing."_ Trish mutters and smiles again.

Ally looks at her friends, who are there for her when she needs to them. She wants to smile, she really does, but she can't bring herself too. She buries her face in her hands instead. "What am I going to do?" She all but wails.

"That's something you have to decide Ally." Trish says gently and Ally sobs again. No one knows what to say, but they don't really have to say anything.

Dez's phone rings. Ally knows whose ringtone that is.

"Answer. Go. Be there for him." She instructs; her slight bossy side showing.

Dez doesn't mind, she's right anyway. He nods, hugs her once, and leaves.

Ally cries more then, it being only her and Trish. Trish gets up to close the open window, and the blue curtains get tangled around the frame. Ally doesn't seem to notice, she's looking in the mirror now, delicately touching her puffy and still wet eyes.

"There's no use crying, that won't get me anywhere." Ally says to herself.

"That's it, Ally. Be strong." Trish touches her shoulder lightly and leaves. It's not that she doesn't want to be there for Ally, she does, but Trish figures Ally probably wants to be alone right now. Plus, Trish has never really been good with feelings; never was. That's partially why Ally had her book, as an emotional outlet. But lately, she'd been going to Austin more and more, writing less and less personal thoughts in the book, because having him hold her and comfort her was s_o much better_.

_No chance of that now, _Ally thinks sadly.

She shakes herself. She has to be okay. She can do this.

Sitting down at her oak dresser, she runs her hand lightly over the edge, the smooth, cool touch comforting her. Ally reaches for her makeup and a hair-brush.

She knows what she's going to do now.

She just hopes to God it will work.

* * *

"Hey man." Dez says quietly, entering Austin's room without knocking.

"I locked Sonic Boom up again when I left." He says simply. Dez knows it an excuse, but he doesn't comment. He can see Austin's been crying a bit, so he grabs his bag and pulls out another tissue box, handing it to Austin.

"Thanks man." Austin says.

"I brought an extra xbox controller too." Dez states, silently asking.

"Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood." Dez nods and stays silent. They sit on Austin's bed, his blue duvet tangled and half off the bed. The guitar rests next to it, and it's obvious Austin's been playing. Nothing else seems to calm him down. They don't say anything for a long time.

"I just let her walk away." Austin says suddenly. "I just let her profess her feelings and walk out and I didn't _do_ anything."

Austin stands up and punches the wall. "Gah. I'm so stupid."

"How did you feel?" Dez asks, because he honestly wants to know. "You know, when she said it all."

"I was so _confused._" Austin admits immediately. "It's not that I didn't want to say something, but I didn't know what that something to say was. I've never really thought about us, as a couple before."

"That's a lie." Dez says in retaliation. Austin whips round to face him, as he'd been staring at a picture of him and Ally on his chest of drawers. Dez shrugs and puts his hands up in defence. "Just saying."

Austin collapses onto the bed face first, reaching out for Dougie the Dolphin and pressing his face into him.

"I'm scared." He mumbles. Dez doesn't ask him to repeat it, knowing he won't. "What happens if it goes wrong? I can't just _lose her._ I've thought about it a billion times, but I never thought she'd just say it like that. I thought—I thought—"

He pauses. _Breathe._ "I just thought she'd have to go out with someone, and wait for me to get jealous. I thought it'd be me proclaiming my feelings. She turned the tables on me Dez." He says looking up.

"That's just what Ally does." Dez says, smiling a little. "Well, maybe that's more Trish, but I think some of that may have rubbed off on Ally."

"What should I do?" Austin asks seriously.

"Whatever feels right?" Dez says simply.

Austin doesn't say anything, he can't think of anything because of his reeling mind and conflicting emotions.

"Want to go bake a gingerbread family?" Dez asks, he's getting tired of being serious.

"Sure." Austin agrees absentmindedly. He's grateful for the distraction.

But Austin knows he's going to have to think about it sometime, because he can't deny his feelings either, no matter how much he may want to.

_Maybe the thinking process will be better with a gingerbread family in my stomach_, He thinks, and follows Dez down to the kitchen.

* * *

It's the next day, and she's sort of ready. She's working in Sonic Boom, as usual, plastering on a smile for the customers. Nelson comes in for a lesson that he's not even meant to have, that makes her smile a bit. She ruffles his hair and sends him on his way, wishing her life could be as easy as his.

Ally knows _he'll_ come to the store. He always does.

_Always._

He walks in with Dez, and she starts her plan.

When she said, s_he knew what she was going to do,_ what she really meant was; act as if nothing had ever happened. That would be the easiest way to get over it. Make out like it had never even happened.

"Hey Austin, hey Dez." She says as brightly as she can muster, going to put a guitar with the rest on the rack.

Austin's heart breaks a little, seeing her pretend like nothing happened. He wants to talk about it now. He's ready. He spent half the night up _thinking_ about it and he's not letting it get away that easily.

"I put a new video on the website this morning." Dez says to Ally, playing along with her nonchalant demeanour. "It's a mish-mash of live footage. You should watch it." She smiles and nods.

"Maybe on my break?" And Dez agrees. "You didn't put any dancing penguins floating across the screen this time did you?" And the laugh she emits is only partially forced.

"Maybe." Dez says with a mischievous grin and wanders over to where Trish had just entered, reading a magazine.

"Hey Als." Austin greets her softly. She nods in response.

"Would you excuse me a sec Austin? I have to sort out the violin rack."

At first he nods, but then he grabs her wrist. "No, no you don't, you did that yesterday." He distinctly remembers her doing it.

"Did I say violins? I mean tubas!" She says trying to escape, but his hold is firm.

"Ally, we need to talk about it sometime." He says quietly.

"No, Austin, please, don't." Her voice is fragile.

"Als..."

"Austin please, just forget about it, let it go."

"Just talk to me, please." He says, a hint of desperation leaking into his voice. "Just hear me out, and you can say whatever you want."

"Austin, I'm trying to get over it, please just let sleeping dogs lie." Ally says, trying to steer away from the topic.

"Ally." He says firmly. "Please. It's not a request either."

"It doesn't have to be," She says softly, "I can still say no."

"Well— Well— What if I said I love you too?" Austin said, his tone flustered.

Ally spun around immediately, stopping herself from just walking away from him. She took a step closer to him, a hint of hope in her eyes. "W-What?"

He smiles softly. "I said, what if I said I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUUUUN! Haha, sorry for the cliff hanger, but it is a two shot so you'll get the second part soon enough. Was it too dramatic? I hope not. I hope Dez was too terribly OOC, but I feel as if he would become that sort of guys in this type of situation. Well yeah, that's it really.

**Just want to say thanks** _again_, so much, to all my reviewers and favouriters and alerters. It really does mean a lot to me. If you like this then please check out my other stories, if you haven't already :-)

**Look, the review button is all new and improved, click it for me? ;-)**

- Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The characters you recognize here are not mine, never have been, and never will be. I make no profit from this and I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done, promise. :-) **Oh and:** I got the title from the Goo Goo dolls song, without you here, that isn't mine either.

**Warnings:** Uh, it's a tad OOC, well I think. This is a happy chapter now. I don't really do angst very well, I'm too fluffly. Not very graphic, but you're the judge not me. I bumped it up to a T though.

**Summary: **Ally tells Austin how she feels about him, hoping that he'll return the feelings. When he stays mute at her confessions, can they ever get together? Well... They are the perfect match after all, Austin said so himself. Auslly. TWO SHOT.

**Author's Note: **So I wrote this in about three hours, today, and it's half nine at night. I have goo goo dolls, become, on endless loop. I'll probably write a songfic to that in a minute. No promises though :') Hope you like the chapter.

**Word Count: **around 2,356 ish

**Please excuse any spelling errors. Thanks.**

* * *

**just say you'll understand**

_part two_

* * *

:::_  
_

_Ally spun around immediately, stopping herself from just walking away from him. She took a step closer to him, a hint of hope in her eyes. "W-What?"_

_He smiles softly. "I said, what if I said I love you too."_

* * *

"C'mon." He says gently as she just kind of stands there, gaping at him, mouth open and eyes wide. "Ally, let's go talk about this somewhere else." He takes her hand gently and leads her up the stairs, but she's not really listening, just moving where he guider her to.

Ally just keeps repeating the words in her head —even if her head is spinning a little— and wonders when she got this lucky.

Because in Ally's mind, just yesterday, she'd poured her heart out to him, and he'd been unresponsive. Now, he's here doing the same things she was yesterday, and Ally realises all that crying was for nothing.

_(But it was really, because she'd do anything for Austin, even cry her heart out.)_

"Ally, we need to talk about this." He said turning to face her. Ally's mind was still a way away, in her own little world so Austin walked right up to her and took her face in his hands.

"Ally Dawson." She came out of her reverie abruptly, and found herself staring directly into Austin's deep brown eyes. She sighed in contentment and he smiled a little.

"Are you there now?" Austin said, half jokingly, letting one hand rest on her cheek and the other slip down to rest lightly on her waist. She nodded her head, smiling even more, and laid her hands onto his chest.

_He has really nice abs, _She though absentmindedly.

* * *

"Dez, they're in the practice room!" Trish says excitedly. "Do you think that's good news?" She doesn't really know why she's asking Dez but there's no one else _to_ ask so she must settle for her red headed, eccentric friend.

"Of course it's good news." He says mock-seriously. "They're probably going to become the most disgustingly cute couple ever now."

Trish groans at exactly the same time Dez says _Yay!_ And they look at each other weirdly.

"Don't get me wrong," Trish says, fighting off the urge to rub her temples with her fingers, "But I don't need to see the mushy stuff, just hear about it from a love-struck Ally later.

"Yeah..." Dez says distractedly. He turns towards Trish's laptop and says, "Aww!"

Trish lets the confusion show on her face and Dez motions her over to the laptop. On the screen are Austin and Ally, intimately standing next to each other. _Well, more intimate than usual_, Trish thinks_, they have no awareness of this little thing called 'personal space' whatsoever._ After gazing at them on the screen for a few seconds, Trish snaps out of herself and bangs the laptop screen down abruptly.

"_Hey!"_ Dez whines, "I was watching that and it was _just_ getting good!" He says with a pout. Trish mentally smacks herself and chants _he is not stupidly adorable, he is not stupidly adorable, he is not stupidly adorable,_ over and over in her head.

"No Dez, we can't, it's their privacy and stuff." Dez gives her the _significantly raised eyebrows_ as if to say, 'who are you, and what have you done with Trish?' and yeah, she's thinking the same actually.

"Oh who am I kidding?" She says dramatically putting her hands back in the air. "Turn that good stuff back on, you whackadoodle!"

Dez grins and gets the live feed from the upstairs camera back on, then hands Trish some popcorn from out of his backpack. She looks at him, silently asking 'is this stuff safe to eat?' and he nods, so she accepts that because they're missing the action.

"But if it gets too intimate, we have to turn it off alright?" Trish says and Dez nods. "Normally I'm all for this stuff, but it's Ally and she's my bestfriend, and I just feel weird about it."

"Yeah, same here with Austin."

They silently shake hands to seal the deal and then turn back to intently observe the screen.

* * *

"Ally, I meant what I said before." He says seriously.

"You know I'm going to have questions for you, right?" She asks.

"Obviously," He chuckles, "You wouldn't be Ally if you didn't."

But she doesn't really laugh. There's smile, but it's faded and Austin realises there's something he's missing, so he's just going to have to sit tight and wait and hope Ally tells him what it is.

He pulls away from her slightly, but she doesn't react so he decides not making physical contact may be better if Ally's upset.

You know, she might hit him spontaneously or something.

"Since _when_ Austin?" She says suddenly and he realises this is what she must've been thinking about, the last chain of thought coming out of her mouth and he already knows the other half of the question, even though Ally hasn't said it.

"A while Ally. I can't pinpoint it really." He sighs, "I just remember there was a time _before_ loving you, and _during_ loving you, but the line separating _that _is a little bit blurry to be honest."

Ally nods but she looks sad, and not in the hysterical way, but in the broken way and Austin wonders why she isn't happy.

"Als?"

"It's just," She starts, "Yesterday I was so scared. I was scared that everything wouldn't go back to how it was. Us being close and being _mistaken_ for a couple, not actually being one. And I just didn't want to lose you, no matter how much I wanted you."

He nods because he understands, he really does, but she's not finished yet.

"And now you're here, saying all of this and I'm _feeling_ it, and it's more real than I'd ever imagined. And that makes me worried because what if— what if —" She pauses to breathe and Austin walks closer to her. "If we break up and it's _worse_ than it was before and—"

He cuts her off with a kiss.

* * *

Dez and Trish watch, fascinated as their friends turn into _more than friends._ It's kind of beautiful in a weird way, because the two always expected it to happen, they just didn't know the _how_ and _when_ and _why._

As Austin cuts off Ally with a kiss, Trish looks over to Dez. He sighs, giving her a knowing look and she gently shuts the laptop screen.

Trish doesn't mind, she'll hear about it _over and over again_ from Ally later.

Dez probably will too, mind.

They're a bit at a loss, because the store's closed now and they're the only two there whilst the rest of Team Austin _definitely _do not want to be interrupted right now.

"Want to help me find a job that does evening shifts?" She says to Dez. She tries to tell herself it's because of lack of anything else to say, but deep down she's starting accept that she actually _likes_ spending time with him.

"Sure." He says. He pulls a coconut out of his bag and continues: "Maybe this can help us?"

Trish doesn't know why she smiles fondly, but she does. She just feels happy at that moment. Instead of insulting Dez, she decides to indulge him and says, "Yeah. Maybe it will."

They leave the shop and Dez pretends not to notice the way Trish keeps 'slyly' sneaking glances at him.

It does make him smile though.

* * *

It's just a little more than a gentle brush of lips, and she holds his shoulders lightly. He mumbles _Als_ softly against her lips, and relishes in the fact he can feel the curve of her smile. She pushes her lips a little more forcefully against his, and they start to kiss properly.

And Austin really, really doesn't want to sound like a girl but it's better than he'd ever imagined.

Somewhere in between thinking, _I'm kissing Ally!_ and _wow this is amazing_ he wonders when in the past two days did his life turn into a movie?

But it doesn't really matter because Ally has pulled away, and she's looking down shyly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt and Austin knew Ally was adorkable, but _really?_

"Don't tell me you're nervous after that?" Austin says and she looks up and smiles at him.

"No." She admits, a breathless laugh escaping past her slightly swollen lips. "I just..." She sighs. "Where does this leave us now?"

Austin stops to think about that one. It doesn't really take long though, because it's a bit obvious really.

"Well," He says; that lopsided grin that Ally loves sliding across his features, "You love me, right?" Insert a nod from Ally. "And I love you, so." He rests his forehead against hers, and whispers, "I think really, the best thing for you to do is be my girlfriend, right?"

She laughs and says _yeah_ making his insides want to jump about. Ally knows he's a little immature, but he doesn't really think the phrase 'jumping for joy' should literally apply to him right now.

"Come on then, _boyfriend._" The word feels new and foreign on Ally's tongue but she loves it. She loves being able to take his hand and not having to let go. She loves how he stops her by pulling her back to him by her waist and holding her close.

"And where are we going?" He whispers into the back of her neck. Austin's breath against her skin makes her all tingly inside and she wonders how she felt so sad this morning —and yesterday— and now she feels like she could do anything.

Except a cartwheel, that is.

"Hm, I don't know, maybe we could get ice cream or something; take a walk in the park?" She felt him give her waist a squeeze and she smiled. "I feel like being couple-y." She admitted, a rosy blush splashing prettily across her pale cheeks.

"We do that anyway, Als." He said chuckling.

She sighed. "Yeah, but this time we can hold hands and stuff."

"Alright then." He says smiling. "But I get to give you a piggy back." He said, knowing that Ally refused all of the piggy backs he had ever offered her.

"Fine." She said, but she wasn't really annoyed. He grinned, causing her to roll her eyes fondly and drag him enthusiastically out of the store by his hand, making sure to lock up on the way out.

* * *

It was the next day, and Nelson entered the store in a pretty good mood. "Hey Ally." Nelson said. "I'm ready for my— Oh hey Austin." Austin had been crouching down to pick up a colouring pencil he had dropped on the floor, and rose up behind Ally to find Nelson standing there.

"Hey buddy." He said politely whilst Ally nodded her hello.

Austin put his left arm lightly around Ally's waist, his hand curling delicately over her hip. The intimate contact made Ally smile, because it seemed like second nature to Austin, he then continued to colour with the other hand.

"Excuse me?" Nelson said, noticing how Austin and Ally looked together. "She's my woman!" His voice rose slightly higher than his normal, high pitched range in shock.

Nelson had never openly stated his crush on Ally, but they had both always suspected it.

"Aw, I'm sorry Nelson. But Austin's my boyfriend now." Ally had to stop herself from gushing as she finished her sentence. She couldn't believe how amazing it was to say that.

"Yeah. Sorry buddy, I kinda beat you to it." Austin's face was mock-apologetic, and it made Ally want to smile at his cuteness.

"Aw nards!" Nelson said dejectedly. "Do I still get my lessons?" He asked Ally.

"Of course you do!" She said, trying to make him less upset. "I'll see you tomorrow for your oboe lesson, okay?" He nodded happily and ran out of the store, whilst all Ally could do was "Aw."

"He's funny, thinking he can steal my girl." Austin said and Ally laughed. He turned to look at her. "I'm serious Ally. I don't care how old he is. He can't have you." She nodded and smiled in contentment.

Austin leaned over to bury his face into her hair. "I mean it. No one can have you."

Ally could've died a happy girl right then.

"You're my Ally." he said looking down at her, "And I need you."

He leaned in to kiss her, colouring forgotten, and whispered, "My Als." Against her lips. Just as they were about to kiss, Trish burst in and groaned.

"Ugh! You guys are cute but I don't need to see this!"

This caused Austin to grumble. "Can a couple not get any privacy?"

Ally laughed wholeheartedly, "We are in public Austin."

He crossed his arms and pouted. "Still." He said, like that was a good argument.

"What's the drawing?" Trish said instead, the light bulb hat on her head dangerously wobbling. Ally took one look at Trish's apron and knew she had gotten a new job at the lights store, _Turn Me On._ Ally blushed just thinking about the name.

"Nothing." Austin said, snatching it away. "It's for Ally." Was all he said and Trish smirked. "Why don't you go and make-out with Dez?" Austin said, wiping the smirk right off of her face.

She gave him a look of disdain, and spun around, stalking off. Just before she reached the exit, Austin shouted, "I know you're thinking about it."

"_SHUT UP!"_ Was the heated reply and both Austin and Ally chuckled.

Once the laughter died down, Ally turned to face Austin. "Can I see my drawing now?" He nodded his yes and placed it back on the counter.

There was a picture of a heart and the rest was writing. It said:

_I love you._

_Do you love me?_

_Check: _

_Yes._

_Or_

_Yes._

The ending made Ally laugh and she buried he face in Austin's chest, muffling her laughter.

"I love you Austin." She said fondly.

"I know you do." He replied. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** **CHEESE BALL ALERT! **Hahaha. And there you have it! A little shorter than the first chapter, but I hope it met your expectations! **I don't know how happy I am with this, but I hope you all liked it! **If you could leave me a review telling me what you thought, that would make me very happy.

Well, that's all from me for now, PM if you want to chat :-)

- Sophie.


End file.
